Let the Night Chase Evil Things Away
by Tony's Turtle - 13
Summary: This was just a story I had to do for my English class. Hope you enjoy it :3


Hey, everyone :) Tonight I'm gonna start uploading my stories from Quotev onto here. Hope you like them :) Title cred: Props & Mayhem by Pierce the Veil

* * *

He… "It" was there again last night. Eyes that poured into my soul. Eyes that broke into my dreams. Those were the dreams that I saw every night. Recurring I think they're called? But last night, it wasn't a dream.

_I woke up and automatically checked the alarm clock._"2:30,"_ I told myself. I had been awoken by my nightmare and movement in my bed. It was pitch dark; I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. That's when it happened. Two white orbs slowly turned to face me. A light flickered from outside the window, lighting up my room slightly. It was staring at me. The unblinking eyes of a demon. Pale as its skin and abnormally large. It was hairless and skinny, with skin white as snow. It had huge, sharp, long claws for fingers. Its spine was bent and it sat awkwardly, staring. My mouth was open in an attempted scream, no sound came out. _

_ It stood up and I noticed its claws were blood-stained. The orbs it had for eyes swam in black pools that were what I thought to be the outer part of its eyes. It stared at me as it moved toward the window. With a smash, I saw the glass shatter and it was gone. I knew I was done for. My brother, Mike, came into the room. "_What was that?" _he asked, startled._

_ I was petrified, but managed to mumble the two words that chilled me to the bone. _"The Rake."

My best friends Tony, Jaime, my brother Mike and I were sitting in my living room. We were in the middle of an awkward silence, everyone staring into their coffee cups when Mike spoke up. "Vic, I think it's about time you told Jaime and Tony what's been going on.  
All eyes shot to me, but I kept my eyes on my coffee, the black liquid reminding me of the pools of dark that lined The Rake's eyes. I shuddered thinking about last night and set the cup on the coffee table in front of me. I sat back and looked at them. "Don't call me crazy… But I think The Rake is after me. No, I know he is.

Hime and Tone looked at me with eyes full of worry, fear, and disbelief. "How can that be?" Jaime said. "He's not even _real._"

"No, he is. He was in my room last night, for real, and in my dreams for the past two months."

"Well, what was he doing?" Tony asked.

I spent twenty minutes explaining all that happened. "Mike can attest," I said. Mike simply nodded.

"Proof?" Jaime asked.

I stood up quickly, slightly mad at the fact that he didn't believe me. Hime and Tone were startled at my sudden arising. I left the room without a word, but Jaime and Tony took a hint and followed me upstairs.

I showed them the broken window and the blood stains from his claws on my bed-spread. That's when they looked at me with worry. Every story is the same with this monster. He appears on your dreams, appears to you in real life, then you die. He comes after you with those dreadful claws and slashed you open. His thirst for blood grows as he watches you die.

_*Jaime's POV_

Tone and I left Vic and Mike's house last night in a fit of worry. As we were stepping out to the front porch, Mike followed us out. "Hey," he said in a hushed voice, "I don't want Vic to hear this… I'm not going to be here tomorrow. I'm leaving early to visit Vic and I's mom. She wants to talk about this problem. Can you come and check on him in the morning?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks," he said as he walked back into the house.

I dropped Tony off at his house and took off to mine to be greeted by a fitful night of sleep.

The next morning I drove to Vic's place. A familiar black car was in the drive, Tony. I pulled up and got out of the car and headed up to the porch where Tony was waiting for me. "Morning, Hime," he said as he sipped his coffee.

"Hey, Tone," I said as I unlocked the door. We walked through the threshold and a sickening feeling flooded over me. I went immediately up to Vic's room as Tony checked the bottom floor.

When I opened the door, the most grotesque, yet saddening, sight hit me. There on the ground in a bloody heap, lay my other best friend, Vic. His lifeless face held a face of terror. I'm no crime scene expert, but judging by the marks all over his body, he fought the monster to the death.

He was lying in the most uncomfortable positions, or at least it would have been if he were alive. His stomach was slashed open with multiple organs scattered along the crimson red canvas that was the carpet. Blood had run from his mouth and was splattered all along the walls. The Rake's claw marks ran across the wall in ink made of blood.

I called for Tony as I fought the urge to cry. I heard him storm up the stairs. He ran into the room as I was kneeling next to my dead best friend. I placed my hand over his deep, chocolate brown eyes and knew that this would be the last time I saw them. I closed his eyes so that he could sleep peacefully, dreamless in an early grave.

That night, the stress of crying all day caught up with me and I fell asleep. I had a dream, however. In this dream, I saw those eyes watching me from the foot of my bed. Long, claws with the blood of my best friend all over them. Its breath reeked of blood. I knew I was next.


End file.
